The Visitors
by Glass Wolf
Summary: The Swat Kats encounter versions of themselves who show how lucky they were during the incident with the Dimensional Radar.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Swat Kats They belong to Hanna Barbara and whoever owns Hanna Barbara now. I am just borrowing them for my own and possibly the enjoyment of other fans.

Notes: This is a Dimensional Radar Story if you don't like them then this fic probably isn't for you.

Warnings: Okay as the summery said the Kats learn that they were very lucky during their trouble with the dimensional radar. The other pair of Swat Kats who appear in this fic weren't so lucky. As far as the Main universe of Swat Kats goes there are no pairings of any kind. There are references and flashbacks to parings in other dimensions that cover a diverse background. I mean there are a lot of them and they cover a great deal of character and gender combinations.

I am not going to list them all just to let you know there will probably be references to Slash, Het and fem slash in this story as I'm presenting the Swat Kats world we know and love as part of a Multi verse of possibilities.

Edit Wed April 10th 2008 at 8:02 PM eastern. Corrected Turbo-kat to the proper Turbokat after Ulyferal mentioned it in her review.

Swat Kats: The Visitors

Prologue

He yanked the controls to the left as the enforcer copters swarmed around the Turbokat doing their best to blow it out of the sky. "Razor, How long before we can jump again this obviously isn't our home." They had been trying to get home for nearly a year now and so far they hadn't come close.

"We need at least ten minutes recharge before we can jump again." Razor said as he did his best to deal with the Enforcers without causing them harm with the limited armaments they still had left after the last disaster of a world. "I wonder what our other selves did to piss off Feral this badly."

"Jake Clawson and Chance Furlong this is Commander Feral." That was an unpleasant shock this Feral knew who they were. "Land your jet immediately and surrender or we will blow you out of the sky."

"T-bone, I hate to have to tell you this but we are completely out of missiles." Razor said from behind him. He had to wonder if this is how they were going to go out blown away by Feral. "There may be a way to jump start things but you won't like it."

"Razor, whatever it is we'll do it." The skill level of this set of enforcers seemed to be a lot better than what they'd encountered in other worlds he wasn't sure he could out fly them for long. "Well what is it?"

"We need to fly the Turbokat into high voltage power lines; it should trigger the jump if the dimensional radar is on." He kicked in the afterburner and turned toward the city. "There is one thing I should tell you," Razor said quietly behind him. "It will probably fry the jumper so will be stuck in whatever world we end up in until we can fix it."

"It's gotta be better than this." He said as a bullet from a well-placed shot from one of the enforcer helicopters caused an engine to start sputtering. "I just hope we make it there." He saw the high voltage lines looming ahead. Suddenly there was a bullet impact a loud curse from behind him. "Razor, are you all right back there buddy."

"Yeah just got grazed by a bullet the system is on one good shock from the lines and we should jump." He didn't have time to worry about Razor as a near miss from a missile reminded him that they were still being pursued. He angled the jet in and braced himself as the Turbokat hit the power lines sparks erupted from the controls and just as quickly it was over they were flying away from undamaged lines. "Good we didn't blow up." The relief in his voice was slightly terrifying.

"You didn't tell me that could happen?" He asked before Razor began to cough. "We need to land and take a look at that wound." He turned the Turbokat toward the salvage yard. He wondered if by some chance they were home.

"I just hope if this isn't home that we didn't go bad here." He certainly shared that sentiment it wasn't often but they'd had a few run ins with criminal versions of themselves and they hadn't turned out well for them.

He was glad when they made it to the yard as he wasn't sure how much longer the Turbokat was going to hold together between the damage done by the enforcers and the systems they'd fried with crashing through the power lines he doubted they'd get her back in the air without serious repair work. "You okay back there buddy?"

"Yeah, just really sore," Razor said sounding a lot worse than sore. "I just hope we don't crash into their Turbokat it probably wouldn't put them in the mood to help us." He had only done that once but Razor continued to bring it up every time they had to land in someone else's hangar.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer, notes and warnings on Prologue.

Swat Kats The Visitors

Chapter One

It was a truly surreal moment when the alarm sounded and they arrived in the hangar to find a second heavily damaged Turbokat with a second pair of Swat Kats climbing out of the cockpit while looking around warily. "We'll explain in a minute my Razor is hurt." The larger of the two said and he realized explanations would probably have to wait as it was readily apparent that the smaller of the two was bleeding from a wound in his side. The next few minutes passed in tense silence as he and T-bone watched the others with suspicion even as they supplied the other pair with medical supplies.

He glanced over at their heavily damaged Turbokat and frowned it looked slightly modified compared to the real one. He was trying to figure out who or what these Swat Kats could be. The fact the smaller one was identical to him and bleeding ruled out robot or imposter. He supposed they could be clones of some kind or recalling the incident with their dimensional radar a counterpart from another dimension. He just hoped they weren't dealing with evil doppelgängers again. When the other Razor had been bandaged and appeared to be in no danger of dying he felt it was time for an explanation. "So how did the two of you get here?"

"Have you ever experimented with a dimensional radar?" The other Razor said quietly his hand resting lightly on his bandaged side. When he nodded his counterpart, continued. "Well did you ever get zapped to a world that was just like this one only different?" He nodded again though he wasn't going to give any details until he was sure about things. "So you are one of the lucky ones." That statement took him by surprise it sounded so bitter.

The other T-bone spoke up after that continuing the story. "You got back to your home dimension," He sounded just as bitter as his partner. "We are still trying." He looked right at them. "Normally we try not to interact with our counterparts unless we have to but you've seen our jet we didn't have much of a choice this time."

"What happened to it?" T-bone asked from his left glancing sideways at the jet. He could tell his partner was still unsure of their guest but he had to admit their story did make sense. He glanced back at the other Turbokat the more he looked the more damage he saw.

"We ended up in the middle of an Enforcer Squadron on a world where apparently Feral knew who we really were and wanted us arrested or dead." It was the other Razor this time. "We don't have a clue what that world's Swat Kats had done to piss him off so badly." He seemed oddly distracted as he went on. "It wasn't the first time we found a world where Feral really had it in for us but it was the first time he ever knew who we really are."

"How long have you been trying to get home?" He had to ask as he got the impression they'd been trying for a long time. The other two Swat Kats exchanged glances as if they were silently debating rather or not to tell them.

"It's been about a year," The other T-bone said finally. "We've been to all kinds of worlds and seen so many different ways our lives could have turned out." He shared a glance with his partner; it was an unpleasant thought. "Anyway we are here because we need to repair the Turbokat once it's done we'll move on again."

"Why don't the two of you get cleaned up?" T-bone said after a moment. "Razor, I need to talk to you alone." Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the other two Swat Kats exchanging a curious look but he just followed his partner out into the corridor out of earshot. "I'm not sure we can trust them after all remember what happened last time we met a different pair of Swat Kats."

"Yeah I do," He said quickly. "But their story makes sense and really what else can we do but help them?" His friend looked utterly confused. "If we don't help, they are stuck here and besides if they are here in the garage with us we can at least keep an eye on them." T-bone nodded at that the two of them headed back into the room to find their guest climbing on their damaged Turbokat.

XXXX

He wished Jake would take it easy instead of climbing all over the ruined Turbokat with him to check out the damage. He'd seen him wince several times as he pulled at the wound on his side. He glanced down as he saw the two Swat Kats from this world return. His other self's expression made it clear he didn't trust them at all. He wasn't surprised in general his counterparts were the least trusting of them when they were forced to make contact and ask for supplies and fuel. He was startled when Jake swore. "What is it?"

"The Jumper is worse off than I thought it would be," his partner said. He wasn't surprised when the other Jake scrambled up to look down into the hatch with his. "The dimensional radar section is totally ruined, and it'll take weeks to build another one."

"You can just take ours, I never got around to scrapping it after I pulled it." The other Jake said as he started down at the equipment. "We'll probably have to modify it to wire it into the rest of this hardware though." Another almost constant in almost all worlds they'd encountered he was the better pilot and Jake possessing the better aim and technical savvy.

"Neither of you are married right?" He stared at his Jake wondering why he had to bring that up now of all times. "It's just that there have been some rather disturbing mistaken identity incidents." The look Jake gave him made it clear what incident he was referring to. Unfortunately the other Jake immediately wanted to know. "Oh one time when we were stuck making minor repairs to the Turbokat that world's Callie slapped Chance when she mistook him for her husband and thought he was cheating on her."

His counterpart perked up at that mention. "There are worlds where I'm married to Callie?" He had to smirk it was another almost constant. "And didn't you say you tried to avoid talking to your counterparts?" The suspicion was back.

"We normally just land and approach the garage on foot until we can tell if we are operating it or not," He said figuring it would be best to explain this now. "If we see ourselves, we know it isn't our world and move on but every so often we have to make repairs or get supplies and equipment." He shrugged as if it was obvious. "When that happens we prefer to ask unless it's one of those rare worlds where we never became Swat Kats or ended up on the other side of the law."

"And to answer your first question yeah we've actually seen a couple of worlds where you and Callie got married," Jake said before turning toward his counterpart. "We've also scene worlds where you and Callie tied the knot." He noticed a slightly dopy smile form on this world's Jake as a result. "Really after a while it stopped being so shocking to see all the different ways life could have gone." His Jake was definitely trying to present a positive attitude. "Of course I'm still shocked every time we hit a world where we stayed Enforcers," he frowned. "Cause that usually means we backed off and let Feral take out Dark Kat."

He could tell from the other two Swat Kats' faces that the idea disgusted them as much as it did him. That was another almost constant in almost every world there seemed to have been that moment when Feral ordered them to back off and depending on how things went would determine their futures. In most worlds it had led to them becoming vigilante heros though occasionally it had resulted in them being criminals. The rarest outcome though was them backing off and letting Feral have his way.

"How did the Enforcers cause this much damage anyway?" He snapped back to see the other Jake was asking about the damage. "It looks like you didn't even really try to fight back, but everyone of your missiles are gone?"

"The world before the last one was a mess we ended up using most of our artillery in that world only to jump into a hornets nest of Enforcers," he said. "Most of the worlds we jump into are in pretty good shape but when we hit a bad one it's usually a nightmare." That was an understatement he still had nightmares of that world where Dr. Viper's spore pod had burst.

XXXX

"I still don't like them having free run of the place." He said to Jake as his best friend was putting a sleeping bag on the floor. He'd given his room to the other Swat Kats since his counterpart was injured. "At the very least we should take shifts to keep watch."

"Chance, will this make you sleep any better?" His best friend said throwing him a small box. "It's the ignition control from our Turbokat I pulled it just to be on the safe side," he said simply. "And since the one from their Turbokat is fried there isn't any chance of them running off with our Jet."

"Smart thinking for a minute I Thought you were completely sold on their story." He had been worried that Jake was losing sight of the possibility that this could all be some elaborate trap.

"I do think their story makes sense," Jake said as he climbed into his sleeping bag. "After all the reason I pulled the dimensional radar was the fear that if we ever got sent to another world again we wouldn't get back." His friend looked up at him with a serious expression. "But even though I believe them, it would be stupid to let our guard completely down."

"That makes sense," he wasn't keen on admitting it. "Still it's nice to know that in some worlds Callie has come around it gives me hope for the future." Jake just ignored him. "Of course in some worlds she seems to have been unlucky enough to end up with you, it really makes me feel sorry for her." He was promptly hit in the face by Jake's pillow and he had no choice but to retaliate.

XXXX

"It was nice of the other Jake to give us his room," he said as thumbed through a battered paperback he'd never gotten the chance to finish reading in his own world. He glanced over at Chance who was looking around with a frown. "Something wrong?"

"I hate worlds like this," his partner said darkly as he looked around the room. "I hate how similar everything is to home." He looked away. "I also don't like the looks this Chance keeps giving us."

"Based on what this Jake said while we were looking at their dimensional radar their experience with another world wasn't very good," he said calmly. "Apparently they had a run in with a set of criminal Swat Kats." Chance began to pace without answering. "I mean to them the world where Callie was an Enforcer or the world where Feral was a scientist are just odd images they haven't seen them." He paused. "The only other world they've seen was one where they were evil."

"Sometimes buddy I think we should have stayed in one of those worlds where we were dead or missing." He looked away. "That one where we got trapped in prehistoric times by the Pastmaster wouldn't have been too bad to stay in."

"We both know we couldn't do that we'd worry too much about what was happening back in our real home." Chance only nodded even though he did still look wistful. "It shouldn't take us more than a week or two to get the Turbokat back up and running and then we'll be on our way back home."

"However long that takes," Chance said bitterly as he got up and paced the room. "I don't get why they were lucky enough to make it back home and we still haven't." He didn't know what to say to his friend about that.

To be continued...

Good I managed to get Chapter One up much quicker than I thought I would. It will probably be a short wait on chapter two though. I have other fics in other fandoms that I need to get caught up on.


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer notes and warnings available on prologue.

I was asked in a review if Callie, Felina, Feral or the others will be appearing. They might, it depends on if I think the fic calls for it. As it's primarily meant to deal with the two pairs of Swat Kats the "Real" pair and the alternate Visitors they are having to deal with. I don't want to shove in the other characters just to have them present.

Swat Kats: The Visitors

Chapter Two

"Here we go that's the last wire," he said to his counterpart as they pulled the jumper from the badly damaged Turbokat. "It'll be a lot easier to rebuild it using your dimensional radar outside of the jet." He wondered how Chance was getting along with his other self as they were combing the scrap yard for materials to fix their jet. "You must not have used yours for very long?" He observed as the dimensional radar this Razor had provided was a much larger unit than the core of their jumper.

"Yeah it was the first trail run when we got zapped to another world," he said. "How did you build this anyway?" The other Razor was marveling at the complex equipment that had been wired into the much smaller radar.

"I'd been refining the dimensional radar for about six months before we got struck by lightening," He began to unhook bits of it to free the now useless core from the unit. "After the first few attempts to get home we realized we couldn't keep chasing storms to make the jump." He groaned as he struggled with a stubborn bolt. "So we took some time on the next world to rig up a system to deliver the charge we needed and as time has gone on we've refined it and improved it." The truth of the matter was the entire Turbokat had been altered to facilitate their new lifestyle as nomads hopping through worlds. They'd removed everything they could to make room for more fuel and necessary supplies leaving only enough weapons to get them through a dog fight until they could get away.

"I don't know how you guys are staying sane." The other Razor said and he had to resist the temptation to groan. One of the absolute worst moments to deal with was whenever another Swat Kat was mentioning how terrible their situation was. "I don't think I could deal with not knowing if I could get home."

"You get used to it," He said tiredly. "The truth of the matter I'm not worried so much about never getting home as I am what home will be like when we find it." He looked down. "Or the very scary possibility that we've already been home and there was nothing left." He could tell the other Razor didn't get it. "We've been to some worlds that are just ruined and their Swat Kats were either dead or missing, and sometimes I wonder if one of them was our world after all the time we've been away." He noticed the other him had gotten quiet and he regretted making him uncomfortable. He hoped Chance wasn't making his other self as uncomfortable as he seemed to be making his

XXXX

"This might work as a wing replacement," his double said holding up the remains of a damaged bit of Enforcer jet. He nodded and the other him through it into the small cart they were loading with scrap to begin fixing that battered jet. He just wanted this job over with and the other Swat Kats out of here as soon as possible. He still didn't trust them.

"What was the world like where you used up all your missiles?" He still wasn't sure he bought their story and he was hoping to catch the other Swat Kat in a lie. He'd gone over their story in his head and couldn't find any holes but they hadn't volunteered a lot of information just anecdotes about different worlds.

"Did you ever have problems with a scientist from the space center and a giant bug?" The other kat said as he examined a battered engine looking for salvageable components.

"We had something like that happen here," he said recalling the only good thing about that incident was it broke Razor of watching giant insect movies for a while. "I take it they won in that world?"

"Not quiet," The other kat said. "We ended up in the middle of a war zone between the bugs and infected kats and the still uninfected." He gave a hard yank on a stubborn bit of wiring. "We stayed long enough to help the pilots of that world's Turbokat out of a jam before we jumped," He frowned. "We never did find out who exactly was flying it, and since that world's versions of us were among the bug fighters."

He resisted the urge to shudder at the other Chance's words. The idea of being turned into one of those bug eyed freaks and someone else piloting his beloved jet was deeply disturbing. He didn't want to but he was starting to feel sorry for the other Swat Kats.

"Don't feel sorry for us," The other Kat said suddenly. "We don't need your pity just your help to get out of here." Any pity he felt for them evaporated as he resisted the urge to punch his other self square in the face.

"I think we've got enough to get started with lets head back to the hangar," he said. The sooner their Turbokat was repaired the better.

XXXX

"Sorry if I made you uncomfortable," he said to his counterpart from this world. "I tend to get carried away and over share sometimes." He probably had gone two far mentioning his fear that they might have already been home.

"That's all right I do it myself sometimes," the other Razor said. He was grateful even if it was a completely transparent attempt to cheer him up. "I probably shouldn't have mentioned how freaked the whole idea of being lost made me."

"Actually, it's good to talk to someone besides T-bone about things," He said to his other self. "I love the guy but it gets old only talking to him." He didn't mention it got old having to have this conversation with other versions of himself when they needed help. "Anyone we meet during the times we've taken a break on a world and cut loose isn't someone we'll ever see again." He glanced over at his other self. "And I'm sure you can agree that it's weird talking to another version of yourself."

He didn't get to hear his other self's reply because they were interrupted by the arrival of the two Chances. "This should be enough to get started," this world's Chance said shooting a glare at the look alike pulling the cart behind him. He wondered what his Chance had said to set off the other one. The other Jake went over to examine what they'd found while he stayed working on dismantling the jumper. He was startled from his work by the alarm siren blaring.

"Yes Ms. Briggs," his counterpart said after racing over. He wondered how their world's Callie had felt the first time she called them and they didn't answer. He just hoped it hadn't been a call where she was in imminent danger of death.

"Razor, the Metallikats just attacked Puma-dyne and kidnaped one of their lead robotics experts." He made a mental note that the Metallikats still existed in this world as they'd been melted down into scrap after Feral used the Neuroscrambler on them in their world.

"We'll be right there Ms. Briggs," His other self said. "T-bone, we have to go the two you will have to work on your jet yourselves." He nodded in response to his other self and watched them go. He noticed the suspicious look the other Chance gave them he wondered how much it bothered him to leave them behind unsupervised.

Once the two were gone, he turned toward his Chance and had to ask. "What did you say to piss him off?" The other Chance had been in a better mood earlier still obviously suspicious but he hadn't seemed exactly so bent out of shape.

"He was feeling sorry for us so I told him to shove it," Chance said as he picked up a piece of salvage turning over in his hands. He felt like beating his head on the work bench. "I know don't antagonize them we need their help to get out of here but I hate when they feel sorry for us."

XXXX

"Take it easy T-bone," Razor said from behind him. "There isn't any reason to rush." He ignored his partner. They'd managed to stop the Metallikats rather easily as it turned out Mac was still just a head on a blender. He and Molly had been trying to kidnap a robotics expert to force him to repair them after the encounter with Zed.

"I don't like leaving them there alone," He told his partner as he pushed the Turbokat just a bit harder. If Callie hadn't called for their help, they'd have never left the other two alone. "I don't trust them alone with all our equipment and weapons."

Razor didn't say anything else as they approached the hangar. Once they were inside and out of the jet he went straight to the area where the other Swat Kats were working. He was surprised to see they'd made some impressive progress in tearing down their Turbokat while they were away. "Looks like you guys are making good progress," Razor said from behind him. "Let us get cleaned up and we'll be back to help." H e followed his friend reluctantly out of the room. "Well T-bone they couldn't have made that much progress without working the entire time we were gone."

He ignored him and hurried through changing out of his Swat Kat gear. "Stall them for a while I'm going to make sure nothing's been tampered with." Razor reluctantly nodded as he left the locker area to check on their equipment.

XXXX

He arrived wondering how he was supposed to keep them distracted. He'd already noticed they caught on quickly to his and Chance's reactions because they'd been through all of this multiple times. "T-bone is going to be a bit longer," He said hoping they wouldn't ask any details. He saw the two of them exchange knowing looks.

"He's probably making sure we didn't tamper with anything," the other Chance said grimly. He didn't really have any thing to say in response to that so he climbed up and began helping them finish stripping away the battered parts of the jet.

"Since he still doesn't believe our story completely let him look through this later," His counterpart said handing over a sturdy binder. "It should convince him we are telling the truth."

He stared at the binder for a bit before looking back over at them. "What is this?" He asked a bit surprised. "And if you had something you were convinced would make T-bone trust you why wait to give it to us?"

"It's in case we ever get shot down on some world," His counterpart said softly. "So someone will know the whole story about us." He smiled a bit. "It's got pictures I took from other worlds in it as examples of some of the worlds we've been too." He then laughed nervously. "I had to wait until I got a chance to remove some personal stuff before we could show it to you." He was blushing as he continued, "No offense but there are some things you don't need to know."

He was again reminded of how glad he was that he and T-bone had made it back home. He didn't want to think about the mind set that would lead him to create something like that. He wondered where on the jet they'd kept it and how they'd arranged to ensure it would survive being shot down but he didn't think he had the right to ask. "I'll show it to him later lets get back to work," he said and they two of them nodded.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer, notes and warnings available on Prologue.

Swat Kats: The Visitors

Chapter Three

"You should take a look at this there's some fascinating stuff in here," he said to his friend. "I mean here's a shot of Callie as an Enforcer." He had to admit she didn't look bad in an Enforcer's uniform. "Hey here's a bald Feral," he said laughing. "Maybe we should get a copy made and send it to him as a birthday card."

Chance ignored him and continued his pacing of his room. "I'll just be glad when they are gone." He wondered why Chance seemed so much more bothered by their presence than he was. He suddenly came across a picture and world description that made him drop the book in shock. "What is it Razor?" Chance was reaching for the book when he grabbed it back.

"You don't need to see it," he would never live it down if Chance saw it. "I'll just put this away and give it back to them in the morning." He wasn't surprised when Chance grabbed the book and pulled it out of his hands. "Trust me chance it's just a bit weird nothing really worth seeing it."

"I want to see what freaked you out," He flipped through the book. "There's the bald Feral so it should be near here." He knew as soon as Chance got to it because he smiled and looked over at him with a teasing grin. "I must say Razor you make a rather hot chick."

"Yeah the other you thought so too apparently we were married in that world," he said watching T-bone's eyes drop down to the writing near the picture. "There aren't any pictures but also apparently they've found a couple of worlds where you were the girl or we both were." He had to smile. "If you look through that book most worlds are like ours but there are some that are just out there."

"I don't think I want to see anymore," Chance said as he handed the book back. "I'm going to go grab a snack do you want anything?" He shook his head no and resumed looking through the book. It was still fascinating seeing all the different worlds.

XXXX

He wasn't even hungry it's just the talk of those other worlds was making him uncomfortable and he'd needed and excuse to get out of there. He frowned when he heard the other two Swat Kats were in what passed for their kitchen. He ignored the annoyance at the fact they were eating he and Jake's food as he'd seen what they typically lived off of in the cans and freeze-dried food had been in one of the compartments on their jet. Which raised even more questions such as how they were paying for food when they had to restock.

He ducked out of sight when he heard them coming he didn't want to deal with them. "It's nice to sleep in a real bed for a change," the other Jake said. "Though it'd be more comfortable if my side wasn't still sore from that bullet graze."

"If you want when we get back to the room I'll kiss it and make it better," his other self said. He couldn't believe he'd heard the other him say that. It was just creepy and sounded almost as if his other self was talking to a lover not his best friend.

"I can't believe you said that Chance," the other Jake said. "It sounds like the first line of some bad porn movie." He felt relieved at the fact the other Jake was finding it funny. He guessed these two Swat Kats had a weird sense of humor.

"Well I was hoping we could pretend to shoot our own when we get back to the room," the other him said. He was in shock and was glad when they had gone out of ear shot. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Part of him wanted to assume they had known he was there and were just trying to make him uncomfortable but it'd seemed too relaxed.

He made his way back to his room. He saw his world's Jake looking intently at a picture in the book. "Chance, I didn't hear you come in." He seemed embarrassed and Chance wondered if he'd just seen a sight similar to what he had seen. He looked down at the book and saw a red-haired Callie embracing Felina in a very romantic pose. "I was just amazed at Callie having red hair," Normally he'd have called Jake on the obvious lie but he just wanted to go to sleep and forget what he'd over heard.

"I'm gonna turn in we should get up early tomorrow," he told his friend. "I want to get as much work done on their jet as possible." He sighed. "I want them out of here as soon as possible." He wanted them gone more than ever now.

"It'll be nice to get my bed back," Jake said from the floor as he unrolled a sleeping bag. He resisted the urge to tell Jake he'd have to wash his sheets because then he'd have to explain why.

XXXX

His other self seemed extremely annoyed with their presence today. He glanced down at the table where his Jake was rebuilding the jumper while he and the other two Swat Kats worked on the Turbokat. He was beginning to regret promising Jake he would try to avoid starting any trouble as the other Chance was asking to be hit. He did his best to keep his temper with their jet in pieces, and they were even more dependant on these Swat Kats than ever.

A quick glance over at this world's Jake showed that even he was getting annoyed with his partner. "I'm going to need to head out to the salvage yard for a bit," his Jake suddenly said. "I need to swap out a few circuit boards on this radar." He was holding a stack of them. He frowned as he realized who Jake was heading toward. "Why don't you come help me?" He was asking the other Chance to help. He knew he must be trying to get him away before a fight broke out but it still irritated him.

The other Chance looked annoyed to be even asked but he finally followed his Jake out. "No offense but your Chance is a real jerk," he said to the other Jake.

"He's not that bad," the smaller kat said. "He just gets irritable when things make him uncomfortable." He leaned down to screw in a bolt. "He got the same way when I found out he couldn't swim."

"He can't swim?" It was an out of left field statement. He'd learned to swim as a kitten and had never met a version of himself that couldn't swim. He knew there were always some differences but that had caught him by surprise.

"He can swim now," the other Jake said."Usually he would have calmed down by now" he said as if thinking. "Did he run into you guys last night on his way to kitchen," he asked? "He was acting a bit different when he came back." The other Jake had turned away to work a bit more on the jet so he'd missed his horrified expression. "I didn't notice at first because I'd gotten to an interesting picture from another world in that book you lent us."

"No, we didn't see him," he said. He had a horrified feeling the other him had figured out exactly what his relationship with his Jake was. He was afraid this was going to turn into that reality where he was married to Callie all over again.

XXXX

"I need to check if this jet console has the right circuit boards or not," He said to his unwilling assistant as he began to look through it. He could already tell it didn't but he had chosen to look here because it was far enough away that if the other Chance lost it his wouldn't over hear. "I have to ask what have we done that's made you suspicious?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," he said annoyed. He continued looking through the useless jet figuring as irritated as he was he'd snap sooner or later. "I'm just not convinced you aren't fakes sent to screw with our heads."

"That doesn't make sense," he pointed out to the other Chance. "To create us it'd take someone who knew your real identities." He smiled slightly. "And the easiest way to get you out of the picture would be to tip Feral off." He could tell the other Swat Kat grudgingly accepted that. "I think you're just like my Chance you get irritable when you are uncomfortable."

"I'm nothing like your chance," the other Chance snapped. He caught the panic in his voice and the emphases on your Chance. So this one had figured things out it looked like. He hadn't wanted to explain to these Swat Kats that in addition to being his best friend his Chance was also his lover.

"Other than the fact you like girls the two of you are very similar," He said enjoying the shocked look on the other Swat Kat's face. "Hey there are always differences between worlds," he shrugged. "Sometimes they are minor like different favorite colors, or a tv show." He smiled. "And sometimes it's a difference in the gender you'd prefer to date, and sometimes there's even a difference in your gender."

"Quit talking about other worlds," Chance said suddenly. "I'm sick of hearing about other worlds." So that was it he thought after seeing his reaction.

"It makes you uncomfortable knowing there are other T-bone's who lived different lives doesn't it?" He asked. "It was easy to ignore after you got home form your last experience but this time other worlds came to your door." He could see that Chance couldn't respond. "Don't worry about it as soon as our jet is done we'll be gone and you can forget all about other worlds," he said. "Just try not to be such a jerk about things while we are here." He paused for a brief moment, "And please don't mention the fact my Chance and I are lovers to your Jake."

He could tell that threw him so he elaborated, "It's just that we've found it best not to mention that fact to any versions of us who don't share shall we say our taste in romantic partners." He smirked. "The minute you got excited about being married to Callie in another world we knew you were straight." He knew he needed to say more. "We had a really bad time of it in a world where Callie walked in on me and Chance together and thought her husband was cheating with his best friend."

"How could she think that?" Chance said angrily. "I mean if I married her in that world she shouldn't have known that me was straight." He was actually impressed he hadn't said normal.

"Well that Jake was gay," he said with a laugh. "I know you are tired of hearing about it but there are a lot of worlds out there and I have no doubt every possible situation exists somewhere." He smiled. "One thing that is comforting though is that Callie is a constant in nearly all worlds and we all love her." He laughed, "If I was ever going to marry a woman it'd be Callie."

He could tell that the other T-bone had relaxed somewhat and he decided not to mention some of the other worlds they'd seen. He doubted this T-bone could take learning some of unusual situations they'd occasionally seen.

XXXX

His partner seemed to be in a better mood when he and his counterpart got back. He still seemed uncomfortable around the other Swat Kats but he was making an effort. He noticed the alternate Chance exchanging an unreadable look with his partner but he settled down afterwards. He was actually impressed with how much they'd managed to accomplish the fact there hadn't been any interruptions so far was certainly helping.

"Another day or two of uninterrupted work and I should have the jumper back together," his other self said. "How about our Turbokat how much longer should it take?" His other self was looking at the jet trying to gage their progress.

"Probably another three days if there aren't any interruptions," He said. "It'll probably go quicker once you finish that jumper and can actually help out on the Turbokat." He suppressed the urge to yawn. "I think we should take a break maybe order a pizza a bit before we continue," He didn't want to make any mistakes because he was tired. The others nodded after a few moments.

To be continued...

And yes if you are curious I did have this planned from the beginning. You'll notice if you look back that Alternate Razor never said who the alternate Callie thought her husband was involved with. I admit to being intentionally vague in places with the alternate Razor or Chance referring to each other as their friend in their head but I think that if Jake and Chance were ever to get involved with each other it'd be as friends first lovers second.


	5. Chapter Four

Disclaimer, Notes and Warnings on prologue.

I've decided I'm not going to work on anything but this fic until it's completed. There will be one more Chapter and an Epilogue that I hope to have finished by the end of Next Week depending on how things go in real life.

Swat Kats: The Visitors

Chapter Four

He turned the Turbokat sharply to the left to dodge the missiles fired from the ship below. Even for Megakat City a pirate ship look alike attacking the shipping port was a bit unusual. "Razor, will you do something about those guns," He snapped to his partner as they'd nearly been hit on that pass.

"I'm working on it," His partner said from the back seat of the jet. "They've got some kind of radar jamming so I'm having to aim the old-fashioned way." He was forced to dodge another shot from the ship. "It would help if you could hold her steady."

"If I hold her steady we are dead," Even as he said it Razor finally managed to take out their guns. "Now if you'll just kill their engines I think we can leave it up to Feral." He had to admit this had gone surprisingly well usually when a new villain they'd never fought showed up things would go bad for a while until they figured things out.

"Mole Missiles away," Razor said from behind him. He watched as the ship was pierced destroying the engines and causing the sink to ship. "Might have over done it a bit." He heard Razor say form behind him. "I'm sure Feral will fish them out so lets head back and see how far the other Swat Kats have gotten."

He'd managed not to think about their guests for the entire fight. He'd been grateful when the alarm sounded even if he'd had to do a slight double take at Callie's description of a pirate ship attacking the shipping port. Even as he was heading for home, he noticed Feral and the Enforcer's scooping the would be pirates out of the water.

They arrived surprised to find the area where the other Swat Kats had been working empty. "Where do you suppose they are?" Razor said as they looked around the hanger. "Let's get dressed and check up stairs." He took his time changing clothes he really didn't want to walk in on them doing certain things. Razor still had no idea their two guests were involved with each other.

He'd respected the other Swat Kat's wishes even though he still wasn't completely sure he trusted them. He was making an effort to be less suspicious even though at times he wasn't sure it was going to be possible not to distrust them. He still wasn't sure what bothered him most about them the differences or the similarities. Settling down to watch Fraidy Cat had almost been ruined by the other Chance laughing his head off at the episodes as well. Razor was already out of the room when he finally finished getting dressed. He found him watching from the door to the main garage. "They're with that old lady," He said quietly.

Leaning forward so he could see he saw her thanking them for fixing her car. "At least you boys were here this time," She said darkly. "Normally when I show up to cash in those free tune ups you two are mysteriously missing." She thanked them again and then got in her car and drove off. He had to admit that old woman had the misfortune of almost always having her service interrupted by a Swat Kat emergency.

"Sorry about impersonating the two of you," The other Razor said as he took the hat off. "But she showed up honking her horn and threatening to call her auto club so we figured it'd be easier to just fix her car and send her on her way."

"No big deal you saved us a bit of work," Even he was surprised when he said it. "Anyway let's get back to work on your jet." He hated to admit it but he was beginning to trust them even if they still creeped him out somewhat.

XXXX

The other Chance had been a lot easier to be around since he'd talked with him. So far he seemed to have kept his word as the other Razor hadn't shown the slightest indication of knowing what really went on between him and his friend. "The jumper is finished by the way I put the finishing touches on it just before she showed up," he said to the others. "I can reinstall it as soon as the wiring job is finished on the Turbokat." He knew that was going to be a nightmare of a job the power surge that had triggered their emergency jump had ruined a great deal of the wiring and they pretty much had to replace it all to avoid potential failures in the future.

Still if all four of them worked on it then it wouldn't take too long. The main problem was going to be finding enough salvaged wire to do it. He was glad his side was feeling better after a couple of days it was moving much better and wasn't anywhere near as sore as it initially was. "So what was the big emergency about Pirates?" He'd been curious ever since they'd over heard Callie's call to the others.

"Just some folks who seemed to be rejects from a movie," The other Chance said. "We took care of them and left it up to Feral to pull them out of the drink." He frowned that didn't sound like much of an emergency.

"They did have an excellent radar jammer though," his counterpart said. "I wish I could have gotten a good look at it." He glanced around. "It blocked the Radar on our Turbokat completely." He had to admit he was curious something that could completely block the Turbokat's radar was unusual. He'd snuck a peak at this world's Turbokat and been impressed to see that in some areas it was way ahead of theirs. Of course it was understandable since this Turbokat was getting regular upgrades and maintenance something he didn't get to do for theirs. "I'm going to head out and see if I can't salvage some more wire from a few old Enforcer jets."

He watched his other self go. "I think I'll go along," His Chance said. "I know our Turbokat's wiring requirements better." That left him and the other Chance alone start wiring up the Turbokat with what they did have.

"I'll start on the targeting controls," he said to the other Chance. "Why don't you get started on the pilot's controls?" The other Chance nodded looking slightly uncomfortable to be working that close to him. He'd expected as much so he ignored it and focused on his work.

XXXX

"So what does Chance know about the two of you that I don't," he said watching the larger kat jump. "I'm not blind he's more relaxed since he talked with the other me but he also freaks out a bit every time one of you gets near him." He had to smile. "I can tell he's hiding something."

"It's not something we planned to tell him," The other Chance said. "We'd have preferred neither of you found out." He found himself wondering at the possibilities. His curiosity must have been showing because the other chance seemed to sigh. "Fine my Jake and I are lovers," He said tiredly. "Happy now?"

"You're not kidding are you?" The other Chance shook his head no. "Wow, should have figured it was possible after that picture of Felina and Callie," he smiled weakly. "By the way I made myself a personal copy of it to keep." He saw the other Chance smirk at his weak joke. Suddenly he recalled the story they had mentioned about the Callie that was married to Chance. "So that world where Callie slapped you was cause of the two of you?"

"Yeah, in that world you were gay and he was straight so when she walked in on us," He mimed slapping himself. "She flew off the handle after she slapped me she accused Razor of all ways wanting her husband." Chance frowned, "When that world's Swat Kats walked in on the scene it was a real mess."

"I can imagine," he said. "Well least now I know what is still bothering Chance." He leaned down to pick through a control panel. "I think we need to check another jet this one's wiring is fried." The other Chance nodded and they headed to find another jet.

XXXX

"I know the other two are lovers," his best friend said. "I asked that Chance what you knew that I didn't." He resisted the temptation to jump. "You could have told me." He was amazed that they'd told Razor. "It's not a big deal."

"You are taking this better than I did," He wanted to say am but felt Razor might get a bit offended at him. "I was really freaked out by it." He could tell his friend was far more at ease than he was.

"Well I had a gay friend in highschool so I got over the whole some guys like other guys freak out over with them." That had nothing to do with it he was freaked because it was another him and Jake who liked guys. "Plus I read that book they handed us it was obviously that some worlds are very different." His friend was laughing and he realized his friend had known all along what really bothered him about them. "Relax Chance I love you like a brother but I don't want to date you."

"Funny," he said throwing a pillow at him. "Let me see that book they handed you I'd like to take a look at it." He had to admit he was beginning to get curious about all the different worlds. Once you got past the fact there were other versions of you. Jake handed him the book and he turned it to the bald Feral. "I think you're right; we should send this to him on his birthday."

XXXX

"I told the other Razor about us," His Chance said after he got out of the shower. "He asked what the other Chance knew that he didn't." He was staring at his partner in shock. "He took it pretty well." He watched his friend smirk. "It's a nice change not to have them freak out too badly if they find out."

"That only happened a couple of times," he said to his friend. "Anyway I think we'll be able to finish the Turbokat in about sixteen hours if we don't get interrupted again. "You and the other me hit the jackpot with that jet you found." His other self and Chance had found a jet with the wiring nearly completely intact so it wouldn't require as much effort to install it in their Turbokat. "I've enjoyed this world but I'll be glad when we are back on our way."

"I know what you mean I've almost come to like sleeping in a different world every night," His friend said a hint of bitterness clear in his voice. "Least we've still got each other." He had no doubt that he and Chance would die on the same world. They'd had some close calls and had made it clear to each other that they weren't leaving the other behind. "I wonder what our home is like now after a year?"

He didn't respond at first this was why he didn't like staying in one world too long. It gave them time to think about things. "I'm sure everyone is fine Feral isn't completely incompetent," he said with a forced smile on his face. He leaned in cupping his Chance's face. "Lets not dwell on what ifs," He said before leaning in to kiss him. "Lets just enjoy what might be one of our last nights in a real bed."

To be continued...


	6. Chapter Five

Disclaimer, notes and warnings on Prologue.

With this chapter the Rating has been lowered from M to Teen. The fic as I originally conceived it was more graphic but I didn't like how those bits turned out so I removed them.

Swat Kats: The Visitors

Chapter Five

"Here's your book back," The other chance said handing it over to him as the two of them finished up the wiring for the jet. "I have to ask aren't you worried if something happens to the two of you that you'll out that world's Swat Kats real identities?" He could tell the other Chance was bothered by that.

"We've thought about that," he admitted to him. "Chance and finally settled on putting it in a box that's only a bit stronger than our bodies." He glanced at the Turbokat. "So if our bodies survive the crash that would out the Swat Kats anyway we want the whole story known."

"What about the two of you?" He asked, "I mean have the two of you ever set aside anything in case you get shot down?" He and Chance had gotten the idea for their book from the original that had sat in the hangar in case they'd ever been shot down so Callie could learn everything. He wondered if the book addressed to her had been found yet I their world.

"No, we haven't." He could tell the morbid nature of the conversation was creeping the other Chance out. "I kind of feel like it'd be a jinx to plan for our own deaths." He could understand that. His Chance had voiced similar objections to the original book though after a close call with the Pastmaster he'd changed his mind.

"There that's the cockpit wiring complete all we have to do now is test it out." He was glad it was finished it was the last major job. Now they just needed to finish putting the outside of the jet right and then test everything out. He glanced around his other self and his Chance should have been finished fabricating the final pieces by now.

XXXX

"Why haven't you asked us for weapons yet?" The other Razor asked him as they were loading up the freshly painted parts onto a cart. He was a bit surprised that the other Razor had brought it up. "Are you waiting until the jet is back together?"

"We thought it'd be best not to ask until the Jet was back together," he admitted. "If you refuse, it'd only make actually working on our jet with you even more awkward." He hoped that the fact the other Razor was bringing it up meant the other Swat Kats weren't going to refuse.

"I can understand that I guess," the other Razor said. "Still neither T-bone nor I would send the two of you off defenseless." He was grateful for the other Razor saying that but he wasn't completely convinced his other self would be on board with giving them actual working weapons. "That's everything," the other Razor said as he placed the final piece on the cart.

They arrived to find that the wiring job was complete and the other two were checking it's integrity. "How's it looking Jake," he asked? He hoped the salvaged wiring wasn't going to have to be replaced.

"Everything looks good so far we should have her back together for a test flight in a few hours," His partner said as he continued to check everything. "Only thing is we really can't test the jumper cause once we hit it we leave this world." He frowned, "Provided I have it installed right."

"We should also rearm the jet and let you test out your firing controls," The other Razor said. His gaze went immediately to his counterpart curious to see his expression. He looked slightly uncomfortable but didn't object to his Razor's idea.

"Lets get her back together first," He suggested as he thought his other self needed time to get used to the idea. "We've still got a lot of little things to do," He knew they'd probably have the jet back together by the end of the day but it'd probably be tomorrow at the earliest before they could leave this world.

XXXX

"Where is that camera," he said to himself as he dug through a bit of old junk in a spare room. They had finished putting the other Swat Kats' Turbokat back together but it was too late to test her out. So he'd decided to dig up his old camera that used auto developing pictures to provide the other Swat Kats with some photos of their world for the book.

"Jake are you in here?" His best friend called from the other side of the room. He waved him over. "What exactly are you looking for?" He was staring at the pile of stuff he'd pulled out of boxes and stacked unevenly beside himself.

"The camera," he said simply. "I know it's in here somewhere." He finally found it and was relieved to see it still worked and there were some shots left in the film cartridge. "Okay we can get out of here."

"Are you sure about arming their jet tomorrow?" Chance asked. He had thought Chance was over his suspicion of the other two Swat Kats but apparently the idea of arming their jet was still bothering him. "We really don't need to arm them do we?"

"Chance they'll be gone after the test tomorrow," he said. "Do you really want to send them off into the unknown with no guarantee of them being able to defend themselves?" He could tell that putting it that way got to Chance. "Even we waited to arm them just before they jumped there would be no way to know for sure their control panel would work."

"I guess you are right," his friend said. "Still during the test just give them enough to test the controls." He nodded in response. He had been planning to do it that way anyway as it would be wasteful to use up too many missiles during the test.

XXXX

"Come on Chance we need a group shot," His best friend said. He got up reluctantly and went to join his best friend and the other two Swat Kats. He wasn't particularly thrilled with being included in that book. He almost wished he hadn't read it at all. It was depressing and disturbing exactly how some worlds had turned out. The fact these other two Swat Kats were bouncing from world to world trying to get home and that it could have happened to them during their own adventure in another world was a terrifying thought.

He faked being cheerful through the group photo and one or two other shots before returning to the table to sit down. He knew Razor intended to keep a few of the pictures as his own reminder of what had gone on during the guests unusual visit. He personally wasn't sure he wanted to think about it too much.

"I think I'm going to head to bed," he told the other three as he headed toward his room. He knew Razor would be in after a while and resume sleeping on the floor. He would be glad when Razor was back in his own room. He didn't mind his friend's presence but it would be nice to be alone in his own room again. He was also sure Razor would be glad to get his own room back. Of course he was really glad it was Razor's room the two had shared. He'd have been a bit creeped out after learning what most likely went on in there if it was his room.

He wasn't interested in thinking about that any more so he grabbed one of his favorite Kat Commandos comics and settled down to read it. He was just getting into the story when Razor finally entered the room. "Done with the camera?"

"It's out of film," his friend said. "I definitely won't be forgetting this visit any time soon." He ignored his friend's slightly chipper attitude about things. "They said they'd be leaving for sure tomorrow after the test." He nodded in response. "I'm going to turn we have to get up early to do the testing tomorrow."

"I guess I will as well," he said putting aside his comic book. "Good night Razor." His friend said good night in return and he killed the desk light he'd been using to read. Plunging the room into darkness. He would be glad when tomorrow was over so things could finally get back to normal.

XXXX

"We can finally get out of here tomorrow," Chance said tiredly as he stretched out next to him on the bed. He didn't point out to Chance that it would depend on how the testing went. "Once we get out of here, we'll be one-step closer to home."

"Yeah, we will," He wondered if they'd even recognize their home now. He hadn't really enjoyed the other Razor's photography idea. It had only reminded him of his earlier morbid conversation with the other Chance. "Do you think anyone has found the book we addressed to Callie back home yet?"

"It's possible," His lover said. "I know it'll be different." He sighed, "Our Swat Kat days will probably be over because I'm sure Feral will know everything." He snorted. "Burke and Murray will have told him when we went missing and I'm sure our replacements will have found the hangar." He laughed slightly, "Still it'll be worth giving up being the Swat Kats to be back home."

"No argument from me," he said suppressing a yawn. "I'm surprised they agreed to rearm us so readily after all the trouble this Chance had adjusting to our presence." His Chance nodded in response. "I am a bit worried about the radar they gave us it's a bit more primitive than the one we had."

"Will it do the job?" Chance asked a hint of fear in his voice. "I don't want to be stuck here for weeks while you reconfigure it to work?" He could hear the apprehension settling into Chance's voice.

"Oh it'll work," he said. "I'm just worried it might dump us back here after the next world." He glanced over at Chance. "They only moved between two worlds with it and I'm worried it wasn't just luck but a side effect of its design."

"Well if we end up back here again will just have to deal with it," Chance said after a moment. "All things considered it's not the worst world we could get stuck in for a while," he nodded in response.

To be concluded...

All that's left is the Epilogue which I will have finished as soon as possible.


	7. Epilogue

Disclaimer notes and Warnings available on Prologue.

Swat Kats: The Visitors

Epilogue

"She should be fully fueled up soon," the alternate Razor said. "We've already loaded all the armaments you gave us loaded so once it's done we can leave." He wasn't quiet sure how to feel about the fact they'd be gone in a few minutes. Part of him was relieved to be seeing the last of them, but another part had to feel sorry for them. He didn't know if he could have survived their situation.

"Maybe you should do some more testing just to be sure," Razor said behind him. "I mean sure everything checked out on the first run through but there could still be a few bugs in the system." He wondered if Razor was going to miss them. He'd gotten along better with the other Swat Kats than he had.

"No we've done enough," His counterpart said. "The longer we stay here the more time passes at our home." He could hear the conviction in his counterparts voice that they'd get home. He glanced at Razor and saw he looked a bit chastised.

"She's full," The other Razor said quickly. "We should get going once we are airborne it'll take five minutes to charge the jumper." He saw the other T-bone react and wondered why that statement had bothered him. He got his answer when the other razor said, "I managed to cut the charge time in half during the rebuild."

There was an awkward silence following that as it became clear to all of them it was time to say goodbye. "Come on Razor we'll give them an escort until they jump," he suggested trying to break the tension. It was extremely uncomfortable wondering what to say because he knew if things went well that they'd never see these other Swat Kats again. He also knew with utter certainty that all of them wanted it that way.

Once they were air born and following the other Turbokat things began to make sense again. There was something about flying that always made the world make sense to him. It wasn't long before they received a radio call from the other Swat Kats. "We should be going now the jumper is charged," that Razor said. "That's for everything."

"Yeah we couldn't have got back in the air this quick without your help." His counterpart said. He caught the implication that no matter what they would have gotten back in the air even if they hadn't helped them.

"We were glad to help," His partner said over the radio. He added his own quick good bye. Even though he'd been expecting it watching the other Turbokat vanish in a shower of electrical sparks was shocking. "So T-bone do you think they'll ever make it home?"

"Of course they will," he said. He wasn't sure it was the truth but it was the most comforting thing to say. He knew they wouldn't stop trying until they got home so he chose to believe they would.

He and his partner were both quiet on their way back to the hangar. Suddenly the alarm sounded letting them know Callie was calling. "Look alive buddy we've got work to do," he said with a smile.

The End.

This marks the End of The Visitors my first Written in Part fic for Swat Kats. I do have three other written in parts planned and several one shots but due to real life concerns and the need to work on some of my unfinished fics in other fandoms it may be a while before I get a chance to start work on them. The way things are looking now it'd be early May before I could start putting them up but that might change.


End file.
